Conventional knitting pins are known to have metal shanks comprising of a nylon monofilament. The step formed at the junction, usually prepared from nylon monofilament is not smooth and therefore, the step catches the wool. This results in obstructed functioning of the knitting pin.
British patent GB876144 describes circular knitting pins of two relatively stiff metal end parts joined by a flexible connection made from a polymer plastics material. The flexible connecting tube is joined to the end parts by making axial bores in the undrawn end portions of the flexible connection made from a length of moulded or extruded plastic material, inserting the surface roughened spigots into the axial bores of the flexible connection while supplying sufficient heat to the junctions to cause the end parts and the connections to become fixed together and further elongating and reducing in cross-section the intermediate portion of the flexible connection until further elongation is strongly resisted.